Returnable Memories
by SorasRazorBlade
Summary: Pinako leaves for two weeks. Elrics brothers come back to the Rockbells. Hidden feelings are revealed and some dark secrets are uncovered. Several pairings. R
1. Feelings

Moshi Moshi! This new fanfic is FMA only. Characters do not belong to me…damn! This is rated M+ due to the hints of hentai and maybe a few lemon scenes muahahaha. I only support EdxWinry & RoyxRiz! No Yaoi what so ever. Sorry. I also came up with a new pairing, AlxRose. They both love children its soo Kawaii! Character POV's. Ok well I just wanted to warn ya'll…lemons…hentai…EdxWinry…RoyxRiza…and AlxRose…enjoy.

If ya'll don't like hentai/lemons then don't read, its not my fault that you scar your eyes for life! R&R.

SorasRazorBlade

Returnable Memories

no connection to the story, it's the name of Edo-kun's image song he sings 

Winry's POV –

"Grandma, when will you get back? You know I hate being alone!" I followed Pinako around the house complaining.

"I'll be back in about two weeks…you'll be fine. Edward and Al are coming down to visit. It's their vacation back in Central anyways." Pinako finished collecting her belongings. WHAT! ED WILL BE HERE…ALONE WITH ME!

"You can't be serious…but you aren't going to be here! I'll be stuck with the guys by myself!" I yelled as Pinako walked out of the door.

"Come now! Not a lot will happen in the two weeks I'm gone. Now remember to care for Den!" and with that she closed the door. I didn't move I just stood there like a fool. I let out a long sigh. Well I guess I could take a break from automail and have a snack.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out some strawberry yogurt! I love strawberries. As I closed the fridge door, Ed was standing there. Shit.

"ED! You scared me." I got out my wrench and bonked his head. Al was behind him. Al just giggled.

"HEY! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Ed yelled. I just laughed. He's cute when he gets angry.

"Like I said, you scared me. (small laugh). So your spending your vacation here with me?" I looked at him with a sly expression. I loved teasing him.

"Yeah. And Auntie, right?..." he asked with the most scared expression. Hehe!

"Actually she'll be gone for two weeks. So its just Al, you, and me." I sat down at the table.

"Where is she going?" Al asked as his armor clunked as he sat down.

"She didn't tell me." I started wondering myself. Ed sat across from me, his usual spot.

"This is going to be fun" I heard him whisper that. I looked at him.

"How so?" what was that shrimp planning?

"How so, what?" argh!

"Nothing…" I started eating my nutrious (sp) snack.

Edward's POV –

Did she hear me? Oh well. I felt my heart start beating faster. The way she started eating her snack…uh…wow…AHH snap out of it Ed!

Winry looked at me as if I went crazy. "Ed, something wrong?" maybe…

"No nothing!" I shook my head.

"Brother. Stop shaking you head or it'll fall off!" Al giggled.

"Shutup!" I looked at him with my famous 'I'm going to kill you' glare. Muahaha.

"Brother? Why are you blushing so hard!" Al asked in his sly voice. Al! Crap.

"Blushing? Ed blushing?" Winry started giggling. I stood up and grabbed my bags from the door.

"I'm gonna put our bags up in our usual room." I started up the stairs when Winry told me.

"Ed, Pinako had to move one the beds so now you and Al have separate rooms." Oh really now…

"Oh…" I didn't say anything.

"The rooms have your alls name on them" Winry continued licking the spoon as she stuck it in between her lips…

"Oh…o…k…" I ran up the steps.

Winry's POV –

"What's gotten into Ed?" I asked Al. I put the spoon in the yogurt container and pushed it aside.

"…well…I'm not sure he wants _you _to know." Al answered.

"Why the hell not? Why can't _I _know?" I leaned back in my chair.

"Because…" argh!

"Spit it out!" I'm starting to get annoyed. ("spit it out" is an insider with my friends…just think about it)

"(sigh) Ed…well…he…lo...loves…you" Al stuttered. Oh my…

"You gotta be kidding me?" Actually I was hoping it was the truth.

"No I'm not kidding. Well? Do you feel the same?" Yea I do…

"Yea of course I do." I could tell Al was smiling even though the armor covers it up.

"Tell brother! Or I will!" Al got excited.

"Tell me what?" I looked at Ed coming down the stairs.

"That Winry…" Al started to say but I threw my wrench at him. Ed looked at me with a confused face.

"Nothing nothing. It's nothing hahahaha." I laugh when I get nervous…I cant help it.

"You sure?" Ed raised an eyebrow…kawaii…

"Yea! I'm sure!" I jumped up and walked into my automail workroom. "Ed! I need a look at your arm and leg to see if it still functions properly!" I yelled.

"Yea yea I'm coming!" he yelled back. He and Al came into the room.

"I'll be outside, I need to practice some fighting skills…see you later" Al left the room.

Al's POV –

I sure do hope she tells him!

Edward's POV –

(sigh) "Now sit." Winry pointed at the chair.

"I know…" I sat down and put my automail arm on the rest, same with my leg. Winry was in front of me going through cabinets for her tools. She has a nice a…she interrupted my thoughts.

"So…Al told me something interesting." She knelt beside my arm and pulled up my sleeve.

"Oh yea? Like what?" I hope he didn't tell her…

"That you…oh nevermind." She tightened a few bolts and screws.

"No, tell me!" I hate it when she plays these games with me!

"That you love someone." Oh shit.

"WHAT? Who did he say I…" she pulled my sleeve back down and looked up at me.

"Me" she said in a low voice.

"…" my mouth dropped. I cant believe he told. He's gonna get it now!

"Do you?" she slid over to my leg and started feeling the automail to see if anything was loose.

"Um…I uh…yea…its true I do…I do love you…" I was planning on telling her anyways.

She giggled. "Oh…well I have to confess something too." She slid her hands over my inner thigh. I flinched. What was she doing…she continued to feel that area…she perfectly knew I had no automail there!

"I love you too." She slid her hands over my chest while coming up off the floor. Uh…

"Winry? ...What are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Watch and find out" she giggled.

"But Al…"

"Al…he knows." And with that she claimed my lips. I felt my eyes widen and close. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her hands slid over my cheeks to around my neck. Our lips parted and we stared into each others eyes.


	2. Alone

Winry's POV –

Wow…I didn't think I would have the courage to do that. That felt so good. To feel him up against me…his warmth…(sigh)

"Winry…I love you" he pulled me closer for another kiss. I felt his hand drift over my body felt so strange yet familiar.

"Brother?" Al called from the doorway. Oh no…

We broke apart instantly. I looked at the ground.

"…ye..Yea?" Ed looked up at Al. Al just stood there then he giggled.

"Nothing…Ill be in my room unpacking my things." And then we heard Al climb up the stairs.

He turned to me and let out a sigh. I looked at him and gave a small shy smile.

"I'm so glad you love me too!" I hugged him. He ran his flesh fingers through my hair. His cold automail arm was on my lower back. I was wearing my usual mechanic outfit; black tube top with a jump suit tied at the waist.

We let go of each other. "I have to go unpack my things as well…I'll be down later" Ed started out the door.

"Ill cook us some dinner then!" I went into then kitchen and fed Den first. Then I started preparing all of us a meal. I decided to cook something easy and fast so I started cooking some teriyaki rice with a side of…hehe…shrimp stuffing.

Al's POV –

I'm so glad they finally told each other, they make a great couple! Hm…brothers room is two doors down from mine.

Edward's POV –

I continued up the stairs up to my room. That felt so…wow…I didn't know Winry could…do that.

I opened my suitcase and took my clothes out and put them in the dresser across from the bed. I shoved the empty suitcase under the bed and plopped down on the mattress.

Al's POV –

I wonder if brother is unpacking yet or if he's still locking lips with Winry. (giggle). I walk past brothers room and knock.

"Brother? Are you unpacking yet?" I call.

"Yea I am. Come in if you want." Ed called back.

I opened the door and he was lying down on his bed. "So…how'd things go with Winry?" I giggled.

"Sorry Al, I don't kiss and tell" he sat up.

"It's ok…I was just wondering." I sat next to him.

"DINNER"S READY!" Winry called up to us.

"Dinner? Dinner dinner dinner dinner dinner" Ed ran put of the room with his arms in the air.

"(sigh)" I start following.

Winry's POV –

"Whoa…Ed slow down or your gonna fall down the stairs!" Ed came flying down the stairs I guess he's hungry…well I hope he saves room for desert! I placed a plate in front of him as he sat down…this time next to me…hehe…

"Thanks!" He started shoveling in bite after bite. He didn't notice the stuffing was shrimp flavored! Oh well. Al came in clunking his armor with every step. He sat down across from Ed. I took my place, next to Ed, and started eating myself. The phone started ringing.

"I'll get you two just eat, ok?" Al stood up and went into the living room.

Ed and I continued eating. He finished before I did.

Edward's POV –

Wow, that was good… (sigh)…Winry…and that damn spoon argh! Winry looked at me continuing to play around with the spoon in her mouth.

"Trying to suggest something" I gave Winry a smirk.

She looked at me, wide eyed and blushing. "WHAT! NO IM NOT IM NOT SUGGESTING ANYTHING!" and then she bonked me over the head with her wrench…again.

Al came in looking upset.

'Who was it?" Winry asked.

"What's wrong?" I added.

"The Colonel called and he wants me to come back to Central for a special assignment."

"WHAT?" Winry and I both screamed in unison.

Al went upstairs to pack his things…poor Al. "Uh…Winry? I guess I'll walk him to the station…ok?" I stood up and pushed the chair in. She waved as we headed out the door.

Winry's POV –

Now it's just me and Ed. Hmm…well it'll probably be morning before he gets back from the station. I walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom. I slipped my clothes off and relaxed in the tub. I love bubble baths. I took out the scrunchie in my hair and let it fall around my shoulders.

Edward's POV –

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe my ears!

"Brother calm down. I know it was wrong of me to call the Colonel but I wanted you and Winry to have you space and time alone. You guys can't really do so while I'm clunking around the house!" Al walked more slowly.

"Al…(sigh)…it wouldn't have bothered us that you were there! Plus we aren't going to do anything except hang out."

"Yea…that's what you say but do you honestly think nothing is going to happen?"

"Since when did you become an expert on relationships?"

"From all those romance novels I read."

"…what? You read those sick books!" Oh my…I didn't know Al was interested in that stuff.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Of course you didn't…but really what could possibly happen I mean this is Winry we're talking about!" but then I remembered how she snaked up my torso for that kiss. Uh…

"It's been a long time since we last saw Winry…she might have grown up a bit. Plus where do you think I get my books from…"

"I thought you didn't admit to those novels…eh? Wait…Winry reads those?" so that's where she learned that…

"Uh…(nervous laugh)…you aren't mad at me are you?"

"Of course not…you're just trying to do me and Winry a favor…kinda bad one but hey it'll work." I look at him with one of my big goofy grins.

"…(giggle)"

"So what are you going to do back at Central without me?"

"I'm going to read…alchemy books to improve my skill."

"You better be reading those books…for all the time you put into reading you should be better than Sensei or do you have more of those books Winry lets you borrow?"

"(nervous laugh) I have only alchemy books this time!"

We finally got to the station. The train left and I started back to Winry's house…

"Hey you there?" huh?

I turn around "Yea?"

A man dressed in a khaki jumpsuit approached me. "Do you need a ride?"

"Uh sure, driving will be much faster than walking wouldn't it?"


	3. Guests Arrive!

_ "A man dressed in a khaki jumpsuit approached me. "Do you need a ride?"_

"_Uh sure, driving will be much faster than walking wouldn't it?" _

Winry's POV –

I stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel. Dried off and then I looked in the mirror. All those memories with Ed and Al seem just like yesterday.

My birthday, they made me a doll using alchemy. Watching them perform scared me to death. How the dolls form twisted and turned made it looked demonic. I still have it on a shelf in my room above my bed. After that they started to teach me alchemy, I never really got into it as much as they did. I stuck with mechanics.

All the times we used to play together. Hide and seek was our favorite game. They usually made me be the one to find them, hehe. I also remember that night when…Al came to our door in his new form…holding a dying Edward. I was so scared that I was going to loose Ed…I feel so bad for Al. He has to put up with his new form. Not being able to taste, smell, or feel…it must be hard on him and Edward.

Wait…where is Ed!

Edward's POV –

"Ok hop in!" the man in khaki ordered. I hoped in the back of the wagon pulled by the tractor-like automobile. His voice sounds so familiar…but where have I heard it before…

"Your really short you know." The man spoke as he floored the pedal towards the Rockbell's house.

"RUSSELL?" Ed sprung up in the back and became angry as hell.

Winry's POV –

_LICK _"Den stop that, Ill feed you in just a minute" I slipped on my pajamas and led Den downstairs. I heard a knock at the door when I finished pouring Den a bowl of food.

"Hello?" I opened the door.

"Um…Hello. I'm Fletcher! You must be…Winry?" the small boy held out his hand.

"Uh yes I am. Anything I can do for you?" I shook his hand.

"Well, my brother is bringing Ed back here and we were wondering if we could just stay the night and my brother and I will be gone tomorrow morning." Fletcher bowed.

"Oh, what's your brothers name?"

Edwards POV –

"The one and only!" Russell grinned into the rear-view mirror.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Ah can't you be happy to see me shorty!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A ANT WHO IS TOO SMALL TO BE SQUASHED BY A SHOE?"

"Ed, you know I didn't say it like that. So calm down. I'm taking you to your girlfriends house. Fletcher and I are going to stay the night if SHE lets us."

"WHAT?"

"Why? You mind? Did you have something planned tonight or something?" Russell smirked.

Ed's jaw dropped. A slight red hue crept over Ed's cheeks. "No I did not" he crossed his arms.

"Yea…whatever."

"NA!" Ed stuck out his tongue and pulled down at the bottom of his eye like a angry schoolgirl (hehe).

"Ok. We're here."

A/N: HEYWO YALL! Ok I know this was SHORT but I'm at school typing this and I don't want to get caught, muahaha. This probably wont be as good since my friend wont be coming back to help me :cries: but I want to give KareiChan101 a BIG thanks for getting me to write this. She came up with all the ideas and I just wrote 'em lol. I'll keep typing but it will be long before I post more since now HIGH SCHOOL….blah. Lots of tests and homework. I'm also going to try and get more posted for my other fanfic, Broken Promise. My band is my other priority right now so…BE PATIENT. I am sooo happy ya'll put up with me for this long.   
Domo arigotou gozaimusu!


	4. Troubles occur

Winry's POV –

"Russell? I think I've heard Ed say something about that before…"

"Yep! That's my older brother!" Fletcher swung his legs while sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh that's right; he told me that Russell and you pretended to be them. You do somewhat look like Al…" poor Al…my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a truck pull up. It has to be Ed…and Russell; he should be an interesting character. (haha)

Fletcher jumped out of his seat and opened the door to reveal a tall young man…has to be Russell hehe and a annoyed Ed…so cute looking!

"Hi! You must be Russell. Im…"

"You must be Winry, nice to meet you." Russell took my hand and kissed it. Um…doesn't he know that…

"WHAT THE FREAK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! RUSSELL YOU ARE REALLY GONNA GET IT NOW! WHY I OUTTA….!" Ed was kicking and screaming while Russell simply held his hand at Ed's head level (you guys can picture this, use you imagination I cant describe it real well sry heh..heh).

"Ed, I'm just being the gentleman that I am. Get a hold of yourself."

I just stood there…now I can see why Ed doesn't like this guy, kind of snobbish.

"Ed, come on. Calm down, please…" I grabbed his shoulder and surprisingly he quieted down. He actually listened to me!

"Fine,.." Ed stared at Russell… "You try anything else and YOUR ASS IS GRASS!" Ed then made a pouty look. Fletcher was standing in the corner the whole time.

_Meanwhile at Central………dun dun dunn_

_(I haven't seen the whole series so if some information is incorrect, please don't send Roy. This is also supposed to be happening around the time of the rebellion is Lior.)_

Al's POV –

"So Colonel…is there anything I can do?" I asked Col. Mustang. He seemed to be having a bad day.

"No there's nothing. Why don't you just go study alchemy?" Roy didn't even bother to lift his head up to talk to me.

"Ok…" I started for the door when it busted open. A military person was dragging in a girl! Oh no! Is that…?

"LET GO OF ME!" a familiar voice cried.

Roy suddenly stood up, he looked angry. "What is the meaning of this? Why did you bring this girl here!"

"Col. Mustang, this wretch is from Lior. She was acting against the military and demanded to see Fullmetal, we don't know what connection she has with him. She wont speak to us directly." The military personnel gave a salute.

"…Rose? Is that you?" I swear it's her…same hair and same eyes.

"…Aren't you Edward's younger brother,…Alphonse?" she remembered me!

"Yea! What happened, your hurt?"

"The military came in and start oppressing us! They don't know how to control their soldiers! They are blood-thirsty bast…" before she could say anything else the military personnel slapped her.

"THAT WAS UN-CALLED FOR! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO THAT, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Roy chased the soldier out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Rose…"

"I tried…believing in Cornello again, look where that got me…I tried protecting the children…but I failed…I don't know whats going to happen to them now. Those soldiers were out of control, they had no right to come in and disrupt everything! They didn't have the right to…to…" she hugged her sides and started shaking her head lightly.

I want to hug her and make her feel like everything is ok but all I am is a chunk of cold metal. I wish I was human again…

"Rose…what did they do to you…?"


	5. Rose and Al?

"_Rose…what did they do to you…?"_

Russell's POV –

"Fletcher get back in here, I'm surprised that you'd do such a thing."

"Sorry brother…but I wanna know whats going on in there and whats so funny, Winry wont stop giggling." Fletcher…he'll never understand.

"I don't really think you want to know anyways. So just come back in here and go to sleep we have to leave early anyways."

"Yes, brother…"

"Oh! Ed! Stop it (giggle)" are they going to do this the whole freaking night…

(Back at Central)

Roy's POV –

"So…Rose, they really did…rape you?" I cant believe our soldiers would sink this low.

"…yea…they did." She hung her head, I could still sense the sadness in her eyes.

"Shouldn't we do something? They can't get away with this!" hmm…Al is really defensive for Rose, could he…? I'll have to ask him later.

"We are going to do something about this, don't worry. Now, Rose…tonight since its such short notice you'll bunk in Al and Ed's room. You can have Ed's bed, he wont be here for awhile. Then tomorrow morning I'll have Riz…Hawkeye escort you down to the doctors, is that alright with you?" damn I slipped and said Riza again…someone's going to eventually find out if I keep doing that.

"So people as kind as you actually exist in the military…yea that sounds fine with me." Rose put a small smile on her face, I hope nothing bad comes from the doctor's examination….

"…I should show you where our room is then…" Al jumped out of his seat and led Rose to their room. Haha…I can see right through that suit of armor of his…he likes this girl!

Al's POV –

Poor Rose…how could someone do that to her! When they get those guys I'm gonna have to deal with them first and wait till brother hears about this, he's gonna be pissed off more pissed of than when people call him a shrimp!

"Al? You look like your deep in thought? I hope I'm not bothering you." Rose looked at her feet as she shuffled them across the floor. …How is she bothering me!

'Of course not, Rose! You aren't bothering me at all! And what those soldiers did to you, yeah its making me think how corrupt the world is getting and I wish it didn't happen to you! I mean who could ever do that to such a beautiful…" uh…

Rose turned around and stared at me…uh…I hope I didn't freak her out by getting protective…great. WAY TO GO AL!

"Al…did you just…call me beautiful?"

"Um…"

"…"

"Uh…yea…I did."

"…"

"…what…I think you are! Your so kind and gentle too! I mean I can understand why you'd be a little freaked out by a big chunk of metal saying this to yo…"

What is she doing? Is she really hugging me? I wish I could feel it…

Rose's POV –

I just had to hug Al. The metal is uncomfortably cold but I can stand it for him, it must be tough not being able to feel and express emotions. But why would he say those things to me…I'm not beautiful, I'm dirty…I have been turned to filth because of what they did to me…I cant possibly be beautiful…

"Al…" I stepped back and pulled my arms to my side…wondering what he'd do, what his reaction would be from what I just did.

Al didn't say anything. He just continued showing me where I'd be staying……

_Back at the Rockbells…_

Russell's POV –

I just woke up and its only eight thirty…oh shit we have to leave this morning! I hope Winry doesn't mind if I take a look in the kitchen for breakfast. Ah…looks like Edwards up.

"Have fun last night, shorty?" I quietly come down the stairs.

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPEC OF DUST THAT CANT BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!"

"Edward, just answer the question."

"…what do you mean by have fun last night!" oh whatever, I could tell Ed understood what I meant by the reddish hue appearing on his cheeks.

"You know perfectly what I mean. You guys kept me up all night! Noisy…"

"…"

I started laughing and then while Ed just sat there stunned I found some cereal eventually.

"You guys are up early." Oh. Winry came down the stairs yawning and rubbing her eyes. Then on the last step she tripped on her robe. Before she hit the ground, Ed slid under her to break her fall.

"Ed! Are you ok? Oh I am sooo sorry!" she gave him a huge hug. Whatever…I never knew Fruit Loops were this good….:shut up, im eating fruit loops rite now I cudnt think of ne thing better:


End file.
